Whiterose-oneshot
by Aoshi Glain
Summary: Something happened to Ruby in the midst of one of their missions. Weiss had planned on confessing soemthing to her team leader but the tragedy meddled with her plan.


Again, I do not own RWBY.

—————

It all happened too fast. No one ever saw it coming. The grimms, the gunshot, the blood. In the midst of the chaos lies a wounded and barely breathing caped girl.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed as she saw their leader surrounded by grimms.

Blake had thrown her gambol shroud and it took down 4 grimms surrounding Ruby.

Yang was on a rampage. Punching and kicking every single grimm near her. Her hair flared up as her semblance blossomed with her emotions.

Weiss placed Ruby's head on her lap and applied pressure to the wound on Ruby's chest. Ruby was barely breathing now but she opened her eyes and looked at Weiss.

"You...Care...for...me..." Ruby said breathlessly. She placed a hand on Weiss' cheek and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, I'm here now" Weiss said as she tried to suppress her tears.

A few minutes have passed before backup finally arrived. Team JNPR, Qrow, Ozpin and Goodwitch came to the scene.

Qrow's eyes quickly landed on his limp niece on the hands of Weiss. He separated from Ozpin and rushed towards Ruby.

"It's okay, kid, I gotcha" Qrow said after picking up Ruby and running back towards the academy.

Weiss followed behind him as Blake and Yang stayed to help control the chaos.

Yang had noticed a figure sneak on her far right, as if trying to get away from the fight. Yang recognized who that person was, the person who started this mess, the person who hurt Ruby, Leona, a henchman of Salem.

"You've hurt Ruby. You're not going to get off that easily" Yang muttered under her breath. She placed her hands behind her and blasts herself towards her main opponent.

"Ah, the sun dragon" Leona said with a small smile.

"How's the pretty little rose doing?" She then asked with a smirk which made Yang's eyes turn red.

~~~

Meanwhile, Ruby was rushed at the hospital due to the bullet puncturing her left lung. A surgery was immediately done and she was transferred to the ICU to monitor her lung afterwards. Weiss stood behind the other side of the paned glass.

Tears fall from her eyes as she cries silently. Ruby May be annoying at times but she's still technically her partner, her leader. After everything that they've been through, this is the most heartbreaking sight she ever saw.

Weiss had entered the room a bit later on.

She sat on the chair beside the bed and sighed.

~~~

Leona had escaped, leaving Yang with a fractured wrist and a bruised eye.

Blake, on the other hand, had tried to help Yang but the blonde forbid her from interfering. Blake had helped Yang walk towards the infirmary were minor wounds were taken care of. She was then taken to the hospital for the major ones. She was taken to the surgery room while Blake rushed towards to where Ruby was supposed to be.

After the surgery, Yang was permitted to walk out of the hospital.

As soon as Yang knew the room where Ruby was in, she had ran there faster than the speed of light itself. As soon as she arrived, the first face she saw was that of Blake's. The Faunus had puffy eyes indicating that she had shed some tears. Yang had noticed more tears begin to fall as she neared the Faunus.

Yang quickly embraced her in a hug. This is what she hates the most, seeing her friends cry. They stayed like that for a longer minute before Blake had finally calmed down. Yang was just there, listening to everything that Blake had to say.

"I was supposed to protect her" were the last words Blake had said before crying again.

Yang rubbed the faunus' head and just hummed.

"It's okay, Blake, it's not your fault" Yang assured.

Blake slowly calmed down again and finally pulls away from the hug.

"Sorry for your shirt" Blake sniffed and looked at the tear stained shirt of Yang.

Yang smiled "It's okay" Yang said before entering the room.

Blake didn't want to enter the room because she didn't want to see their hyper and strong leader be in that state, so she stayed outside. She would glance on the paned glass before looking away again on the verge of tears.

As Yang entered the room, she saw Weiss crying and clutching on Ruby's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Weiss muttered quietly.

Yang quietly walked towards the heiress and placed a hand on her shoulder.

At this gesture, Weiss had jumped a bit and looked alerted. But she soon calmed down as she saw the familiar lilac eyes of their own sun dragon.

"Hey, Weiss" Yang said with a sad smile.

Weiss gave the same smile and stood up to hug the blonde.

"It's okay, she's gonna be okay" Yang said.

Yang's older sister trait is coming to blossom at this hour of need and she's very thankful for it.

"Can I talk to my sister?" Yang asked.

Weiss nodded and walked out, leaving Ruby in the hands of the dragon.

The tears that Yang had been stopping finally spilled. Her eyes watered like a stream, but she stood there like a statue. As if frozen in time, she couldn't dare move. Her strong facade had quickly shattered to pieces along with her heart as she stared at her unconscious sister whose life is being supported by those machines.

Yang had sat down near the bed and held Ruby's hand. The warmth of the dragon mixing with the lifeless and empty coldness of a rose. It didn't feel warm at all, it felt empty and cold.

"I'm sorry, I promised dad I'd protect you. I promised you that I'll be there for you, I'm sorry" Yang cried as she held on to the seemingly lifeless hand of her younger sister.

~~~~

A week has gone by. Yet Ruby still hasn't opened her eyes.

Everyone was getting worried, especially Yang, but the doctor said that Ruby is in need of plenty of rest to restore her aura and her strength.

It was Weiss' turn to look over Ruby. Weiss looked at the unconscious girl on the bed before sitting down on the chair beside her.

To be honest, Weiss had been keeping a secret since their second semester of being a freshman in Beacon. Whenever she would see or even hear Ruby, her mind shuts down. It wasn't like her to be like that. It took her a few weeks to understand what was happening. She had fallen for the red caped girl, though she would not accept it thus she kept aside those blooming feelings. But now she accepted this feeling.

Weiss held Ruby's hand and took a deep breath.

"I know you're listening, Ruby, even though you can't open your eyes" Weiss started and wiped a small tear running down her eye.

"Ruby, for weeks, months and maybe a year, I have this weight in my chest that I have locked away. Now I need to tell you this" Weiss stopped and looked around her, ensuring that there are no other people who would enter, or probably hear her.

"Ruby Rose, for the longest time I have felt feelings for you, I love you" Weiss said with a tender smile.

The Ice Queen bowed her head on the bed. Weiss had suddenly felt the hand that she was holding begin to tighten.

She stood up and looked at the sleeping girl. Ruby's were still closed but she was wearing a smile.

"Hey, Ruby" Weiss smiled but tears are also falling down from her eyes.

"H-Hey" Ruby lets out a raspy breath as she said her greeting. Upon hearing Ruby's voice, Weiss had taken the bottle of water from the table, opened it and helped Ruby take a drink.

The leader was in so much relief as she felt the water slid down her awfully rough throat.

"Thank you" Ruby said and coughed a bit.

"I'll go get the others" Weiss said but was stopped as she felt a hand hold her own.

"No, I wanna talk with you first" Ruby as Weiss took a seat.

"Weiss, I heard everything you've just told me" Ruby beamed a smile. Weiss sat down as her face became as red as a tomato.

"Uhm-Ru-" Weiss started but was cut off by the brunette.

"It's okay, Weiss, the feeling's mutual" Ruby smiled but Weiss looked as though she didn't heard it as she began to think of excuses.

"It's not what you-wait what?" Weiss stopped and looked at Ruby with wide eyes.

"I said the feeling's mutual, I love you too. For the longest time now" Ruby looked away for a bit but then looked back at Weiss who was as red as her cape.

Wait, her cape!

"W-WEISS! WHERE'S MY CAPE?!" Ruby shouted in panic.

That cape has a sentimental value to Ruby. You may all have known that Summer had given it to the child back then.

"We kept it safe, it's under your pillow. But the problem is-" before Weiss could even finish her sentence Ruby had thrown her pillow away and her eyes widened at the sight.

Weiss placed her hand in front of her head and sighed.

"We saw it in the battlefield" Weiss informed.

Ruby held two red cloths. Her eyes began to water and she started to sob. Little hiccups could be heard escaping the mouth of the brunette. Her precious cape was torn into two. Though repairable, it wouldn't be the same.

"R-Rose Petal!" Ruby crued

"So while you were...you know...asleep...I went and brought you a new one" Weiss said and took a bag from under the chair.

As she gave the bag to Ruby, Weiss looked away with a small blush. As Ruby opened the bag, she pulled a red cloth from the bag and Ruby's eyes widened and tears began to reform.

It was a cape. The came was red as well, but this time it had a glittery texture and it glimmers under the sun. What made Ruby cry even more was that she saw her mother's signet on the cape itself.

"It was hard to find a shop that offers custom capes, but the one we found let us made the cape ourselves" Weiss smiled.

Ruby tried to stand up to give Weiss a hug but she fell back down the bed.

"Be careful, Ruby! Geez! Just 10 minutes awake and you're already getting yourself injured again" Weiss rubbed her temples and sighed. Ruby gave a small 'sorry' and just smiled again.

"Weiss, come here" Ruby motioned Weiss to come closer to her.

As Weiss leaned towards Ruby, Ruby also leaned towards her.

"Close your eyes" Ruby commanded.

Weiss gave a confused look but obeyed.

Once Weiss closed her eyes, she felt warm lips press on her cheek. She opened her eyes in shock and looked at a blushing Ruby.

"T-Thank you" Ruby stuttered

"I'm gonna tell the other's that you're awake" Weiss said in a shocked monotonous voice.

As Weiss turned around, her face became more and more red and she smiled.

Once Ruby noticed that Weiss had turned around, she burrowed her face in her hands and silently screamed.

Later that day, Ruby and Weiss gave a proper confession and they were now officially together.


End file.
